


Sweets

by FanFicReader01



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, M/M, nate and sam aren't brothers in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first met, Sam was in his early twenties while Nate was still a young brat of fifteen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The present

‘Nathan, we have a present for you’ Cassandra Morgan said with a smile. Nate’s father stood behind his mother, also smiling. ‘Please come with us to the welcoming hall’ he demanded. Nate was curious. Did his parents finally bought him that new toy he wanted?

But Nate almost froze immediately when he descended from the stairs. He didn’t expect to see another man in the hall. He quickly regained his relaxed posture and walked around the stranger.

Where was his present? Nate tried not to look disappointed but his whole body said otherwise.

 ‘Honey, this is your present’ his mother explained.

‘A man?’ Nate looked confused. How was another person a present?

 ‘Indeed. Like your mother said, this man is your “present”. He will be your servant, isn’t that right Samuel?’ his father stepped forwards and patted the other man on the shoulder.

The stranger nodded. ‘My name is Samuel Drake. From today on I’ll be your loyal servant and guardian’ The man smiled softly as he looked down on Nate. He was much taller than him and probably also older.

 ‘Whaat?! I thought you bought me miniature plane I wanted!’ Nate pouted. He peered at the new servant with mistrust. He crossed his arms against his chest and looked away. His mother was heard sighing.

 ‘C’mon, honey. He can be your new playmate!’

‘That’s just an excuse so you don’t have to play with me!’ Nate yelled angrily and he ran upstairs. With a smack he closed his door.

 ‘He’ll get by, eventually’ Nate’s father assured Samuel. The man only nodded.

 

Time flew by and it soon was six o’clock. Nate had himself still locked up in his room when he heard a knock on the door.

 ‘Who is it?’ he snapped.

‘It’s me, Sam’ that darn stranger again. ‘You’re a stranger to me so I won’t open the door’ Nate yelled back.

 ‘But if you don’t get to know me, I’ll be forever a stranger to you!’ the man replied.

‘So be it’ Nate said. A small chuckle from the other side of the door. Nate stepped out of his bed and walked to the door.

 ‘Watcha laughing at?’

‘Nothing. It’s just that you’re really stubborn, that’s all. Your parents warned me about it’ Sam explained.

‘Ha! So you’re like the nanny, right? You just gave me another reason to not let you in!’ Nate grinned.

‘Well, that’s bad. But will you let me in if I told you I got something for you?’ the other man tried.

‘Oh really? Unless it’s that miniature plane and the action figures you can’t come in’ Nate said. Another chuckle. ‘It’s neither of them. But I got you a snack’ Sam said.

 ‘A snack? Hope you don’t mean vegetables or fruit, yuck!’ Nate snorted. His mother always played that trick.

‘If you open that door of yours, you can see it for yourself’ Sam said. Nate rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. Sam entered and he had indeed something in his hand. The young Morgan tried to snatch it out his hand but Sam was not stupid and jumped away in time.

 ‘First you have to say thank you’ the man raised an eyebrow and Nate sighed in frustration.

‘Thank you, mister Drake.’ The man grinned. ‘That’s more like it. Here you go’ Nate took the object from Sam’s hand and looked. It was a lollypop! And it was apple flavored.

 ‘How did you know it’s my favorite flavor?’ Nate wanted to know as he unwrapped the thing.

‘Oh? That was just a wild guess. But good to know for the future’ Sam answered with a wink. Nate gave him a smug grin and said: ‘Maybe I’ll start to like you already’ Sam laughed.

 ‘That’s a good thing, since I’m here to stay! Unless you demand me otherwise’


	2. A year later

‘Won’t you teach me those sweet fighting moves?’ Nate insisted. Sam rolled his eyes.

‘I don’t know if I would be allowed to do that’ Sam answered and Nate grunted. ‘You’re giving me sweets from time to time and that too is prohibited’ Nate argued.

 ‘I know, but that can be subtle. Learning you to fight isn’t that subtle. If you ever get in danger-‘ Sam got interrupted. ‘I should be able to protect myself, right? If you ever go down in battle with the bad guys, what am I supposed to do? It’s not like I wanna be a damsel in distress’ Nate snorted.

 ‘If you ever get in danger and you protect yourself, won’t your parents wonder why you know all this fighting stuff?’ Sam repeated his line, giving Nate the look of an angered parent.

 ‘They should be happy their son can hold his own. When will I ever get in danger, anyway?’

Sam scratched his head and counted on his fingers the various threats that could happen.

 ‘Well, while travelling you could get ambushed by thugs. There’s always the risk of getting abducted since you’re from a rich and influential family’ Sam pointed out.  ‘That’s enough to convince you?’

‘Alright, you win’ Nate admits with a grunt. ‘But still! I don’t want to sit here and do nothing when the time comes’ he exclaimed.

 ‘Stubborn as ever’ Sam sighs and puts a hand to his head. ‘Okay, I’ll teach you some tricks’

Nate jumps in the air out of sheer joy. Finally something interesting!

 

\---

‘What, you’re already tired?’ Sam grinned as he stood above Nate who was panting heavily.

‘I’m a newbie, remember?’ he breathed. ‘And yes, I’m tired. You really didn’t hold back, did you?’

Nate closed his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. This training was a lot harder than he anticipated.

 ‘Yo, Nate, open your eyes’ Sam said. Nate felt Sam closing their distance and when he finally opened his eyes, Sam was kneeling next to his head.

 ‘Here, eat up’ the man smiled as he put a green lollipop into Nate’s mouth.

‘Damn it, Sam! I could almost choke’ Nate sat right up. ‘It’s apple flavor’ Sam remarked.

 ‘I know, I know. You always bring me those’ Nate sighed.

‘But you like it when I bring them along, right?’ Sam hummed and Nate nodded. ‘Yes, without you I wouldn’t even got my hands on any sweets.


	3. Two years later

After an intense sparring training Nate’s servant decided to take Nate for a walk outside the mansion.

It took some convincing for the approval of Nate’s parents, but Sam eventually succeeded.

 ‘Your kid needs to see the real world sometimes. And I’m here to protect him at all costs’ Sam had said.

 

‘Where are you taking me?’ Nate wondered as they walked outside the main gates.

‘It will be a surprise’ Sam answered. ‘You wait and see.’ Nate groaned in impatient frustration.

 ‘Not very patient, are we?’ the servant observed with a chuckle. ‘We still have to walk half an hour!’

When they entered the city, most people looked at the couple pass and whispered behind their backs.

 ‘What’s up with them?’ Nate wanted to know. ‘Well, you’re not wearing your cheapest coat today and I guess we just stand out from the rest. You have to know most of these people never saw your face, Nate’ Sam explained. ‘Only heard about you from the newspaper.’

 ‘Ah, we’re here’ the taller man stood still by a small shopping window.

‘It’s a candy store!’ Nate exclaimed excited. ‘Am I not a bit too old for that now? I’m almost seventeen, you know!’ Sam gave him a side glance.

 ‘You’re never too old to enjoy some sweets. Now get inside, it’s cold outside!’

In the shop it was warm and the smell of sugar filled the small room. The room seemed to shine thanks to all the bright colors of the snacks.

Nate had never seen such a large variety of sweets before. He didn’t know where to look.

 ‘Popsicle, chocolate, sugar beans, you name it’ Sam stated. ‘You can fill a bag yourself’ he added.

Nate’s eyes twinkled as he walked through the little shop and the bag was quickly filled until it would pop.

 

‘Just make sure your parents don’t find that bag’ Sam warned as they walked back home.

Nate shook his head and with his mouth full of marshmallow he said: ‘Sure, I fill fhide themf fery fwell’

When he got home he hid the bag of candy inside a small safe he kept under his bed.


	4. Three years later

Now that Nate finally reached the age of a true adult his father decided to learn his son more about the family business and so Nate suddenly had to attend more formal parties and even had paperwork to do.

While working on some of the papers Nate sunk down into the chair and sighed.

 ‘Getting tired?’ Sam seemed to appear out of nowhere and Nate was surprised. ‘Wish I could do some of the work for you, but I’m merely a servant’ Sam mumbled. Nate turned around his chair to face Sam.

 ‘To me you’re more than “just” a servant. You’ve become a friend to me’ Nate stated.

‘I’m glad you think that way. But we can’t be friends in the open, you know’ Sam warned his master.

 ‘I know, I know. But I think it’s stupid. I’m glad you don’t call me young master or master Morgan anymore when we’re just alone. Wish I could change my parents’ view too. And the people’s.’

 

Nate and Sam had talked often about the class difference between them, about the gap in their education and so much more.

But even though Sam was much poorer and less educated, Nate considered him to be his closest and actually only friend. He never felt that close with his family if he had to be honest.

For his dad, the factory he owned was way more important than the happiness of his son. For his mother, the wealth and comfort and parties were more important.

But for Sam? For Sam Nate was his first priority. Sometimes Nate had questioned Sam’s loyalty to him. But there had been plenty of times that Sam told him that he started to like him too, as a friend and not as a master he simply had to serve.

 

‘Drake! You have to leave now. Me and the your master have some things to discuss. Things a servant like you shouldn’t be hearing’ Nate’s father interrupted the chat between his son and the other man.

 ‘If you wish so, sir’ Sam bowed and left the room.

‘Dad! I was just in a conversation’ Nate complained. ‘This is important, Nate. And-‘ his father went on about the factory and some problems that recently occurred there. Nate didn’t pay attention.

 ‘Do you even know what I’m talking about?’ Nate’s father almost barked.

Nate shook his head. ‘Yeah, yeah. Some of the business, a revolt’ he said as if it was nothing.

 ‘You have no clue on how important this is, do you? No, all you want is to be that kid from three years ago! I’m starting to think that that “mister” Drake has a bad influence on you’ his father lectured. With the sarcastic mention of “mister” Drake, his father got his son’s attention.

 ‘Don’t talk so negatively about Sam. He did nothing wrong’ Nate snapped. ‘Maybe you should leave now’ his eyes spitted fire and his father gave in.

 ‘You’ll find out about the consequences soon enough’ he said in a hiss before slamming the door behind him shut.

Nate groaned. He observed the empty room and noticed something laying on the table by the door. He left his chair and when observed closer he saw that the object was a lollipop.

A smirk spread across his lips.

 ‘Sam, you magnificent bastard. Always knowing when to cover me with these sweets.’


	5. Four years later

‘What?! He left?!’ Nate exclaimed on a cold morning. His mother was crying and his father clenched his fists.

 ‘Yes, that “loyal” servant of yours ran away in the night with some of the family jewels. That one ring of your grandmother’ his father explained, almost cursing the word “servant”. Nate couldn’t believe his ears. Did Sam ran away and his parents could only care about the theft?

 ‘What if he’s still outside? He’ll be killed’ Nate stammered.

‘And so it should be. A filthy street rat will always be a street rat. Even if you put the title of servant on it. We should’ve known when we bought him’ his father cursed.

 ‘You _bought_ him?!’ Nate said in disbelief. Somewhere he should’ve known, but still it came to shock to him.

 ‘Of course we did. Did you really think we just plucked him off the streets? No, we went to a honest slave trader. He was a friend of your father in the old days, so we knew he was trustworthy when it came to his slaves’ his mother explained bitterly, drying off some of her tears.

Nate felt sick in his stomach and fled the room with burning eyes and burning rage.

One part of him felt betrayed by his best friend. He felt like everything Sam had said was one big ugly lie. But why would he try so much to gain Nate’s trust then? Why would he go so far and why wouldn’t he betray them earlier on? There had been so many chances Nate found when he thought about it.

The other part of Nate couldn’t believe it. there was no way that Sam would just left off without warning him. It just wasn’t Sam. This other part was concerned about Sam’s whereabouts and wellbeing. What if the police caught him? What if he was sent to prison or sentenced to death, which was very common with thieves these days.

 

The whole day Nate had spent worrying about his serva- about Sam.

That idiot, didn’t he know the risks of betraying the family he had been serving?

Just when Nate thought he had given up on the whole disappearance, he stumbled upon the rare possibility that Sam might’ve left him before he fled. He searched the whole house but there was nothing to be found.

Night fell and Nate had eaten his dinner in his room. His parents luckily left him alone. They probably thought about other things now, such as the money.

Exhausted he had fell into his pillow and immediately jumped up again. He felt something unnatural hard in his pillow. Could it be?

 A green lollipop had been stuffed inside the pillow. The thing was wrapped into another paper and when Nate unwrapped it, he saw that it was a letter from Sam.

 

_Dear Nate,_

_By the time you read this, I’ll probably be gone already. I’m sorry._

_This must be a huge shock for you (and your parents). Yes, I did steal the family jewels. But just between you and me, that’s just a cover for the real reason I left._

_How am I going to put this in words? The reason I left is you. Don’t get mad at me immediately! Please, listen to me and let me explain._

_When I first met you, you were still a kid and you’re still kind of are. We may’ve not been off to a great start but our relationship eventually bloomed and you became my best friend._

_You didn’t see me as some servant to order around, you saw me as a fellow human being with emotions and all._

_I really appreciated that. I’ve been homeless almost since the day I was born. I had no love from my parents, didn’t even know them. I didn’t have any friends. On the streets it’s every man for his own._

_But then I met you. At first I wasn’t too happy to “babysit” a brat like you, but you’ve proven me wrong many times._

_The problem is: over the years I started to feel different towards you and our relationship. You may have not noticed this, but I loved you. I really did. And in the beginning it was brotherly love, you felt like a younger brother to me, Nathan._

_But as the short years passed, that love almost got out of hand. My love is comparable to the love of a man towards a woman. Yes, I’m talking about the romantic kind of love. I’m also talking about my sexual desires. (I’m disgusting, right?)_

_I felt confused at first and then I felt disgusted. When I started to have these feelings, you were seventeen. Close to being an adult, but it still felt/feels wrong._

_Not only our age gap is a problem, it’s just one of the many. You and I are on a whole other social level. You’re from a noble and rich family, I’m just a street rat, a beggar, a slave._

_And to top it all, we’re both men. So that’s like triple sinning, Nate._

_Even if you returned my feelings it would be so wrong on many levels. And society wouldn’t accept it._

_If and only if we gave into such feelings and emotions, we would be put to death. No doubt. It would shun the Morgan reputation too._

_How I see it, there would only be negative outcomes if I ever acted on my feelings._

_I truly wished there was another way to say this and to do things differently , but it couldn’t be._

_By leaving you, I protect you from me. Because I’m afraid there would come a day that I couldn’t control my desires anymore and that I would take the advantage._

_And I don’t want to hurt you beyond repair. Don’t want to scar you forever just because I couldn’t resist. So this is my goodbye letter to you, Nate._

_Once again I apologize and I’m truly sorry for my sudden disappearance. Please, don’t try to find me. Live on, begin a family on your own, be happy._

_Yours forever,_

_Samuel Drake_

Tears prevented Nate from seeing clear. He clenched onto the letter Sam had left him.

‘Why? Why?’ Nate sobbed and let the paper fall on the ground. He buried his face into his pillow.

If he only had known that Sam had the same feelings as him. Maybe things would’ve been different now. But Nate knew he couldn’t jump back in time and change the past. The only thing left for him was to move on, like Sam said in that letter. That didn’t mean however that Nate should just forget about Sam and start a family. Because there would be no family without Sam on his side.

Nate would take his future in his own hands.


	6. One year after Sam's "betrayal"

Nate has looked everywhere but there was no trail of Sam to be found.

The city was much larger than Nate had expected. The city had hidden alleys that were better left alone. Nate found out the hard way. He got ambushed by a small group of thugs and he got cornered.

Little did the thugs know that Nate could defend himself without the help of a bodyguard.

However, Nate was outnumbered.

He knew to knock out two thugs but it was difficult to keep up with the attacks coming from every angle.

Suddenly one of the four remaining thugs started to cough up blood as he reached his throat. Nate noticed the blood gushing out of a stab wound. How did he-?

 ‘Six against one? Ain’t that a bit fuckin’ unfair?’ a stranger stood in the alley with a pack of knives in his hands. In a swift move he threw those knives into the bodies of the thugs and they fell on the ground, screaming in agony.

 ‘Thanks, uh, I guess’ Nate said but he was also frightened.

‘You’re welcome. I’ve been observing you for a while now. You’re not from around, ain’t ya?’ the stranger said. ‘You’re one of them rich kids, right? Name’s Sullivan’ the man reached out a hand and Nate hesitatingly shook his hand.

 ‘N- Nathan Morgan’ he stammered.

‘Oh, you’re one of the Morgans. Interesting’ Sullivan grinned and patted Nate on the shoulder.

‘How are we gonna get, uh, rid of the bodies? Won’t they arrest you?’ Nate asked and he got a laugh in response.

 ‘Who? The police? They couldn’t care less if some thugs got killed, less work for them. They don’t even dare to come into these neighborhoods! Too dangerous for them. I’m surprised you even got this far, kiddo’ Sully chuckled. ‘My men will take care of the bodies, don’t you worry’

 ‘Your men?’ Nate stepped back.

‘Indeed, my men. I got a band of mercenaries together, we operate together ever since’ Sully answered.

 ‘Why did you rescue me?’ Nate wanted to know but also was a bit afraid of what the answer might be.

 ‘Well, to be honest, I was planning on stealing that sweet watch of yours and some other belongings of you. I’ve observed and knew you never brought a bodyguard with you’

 ‘Doesn’t that make you the same as those thugs that had me cornered?’ Nate snorted. Sullivan grimaced.

 ‘The same? No, I play fair. If I would rob you, I’d make sure my other boys would stay out of it, unless you would be too big of a match for an ol’ man like me’ Sullivan laughed. ‘I may be a thief, but I’m playing fair most of the time. Don’t like cheaters or cowards like them.’

The two men walked away from the alley and wandered through the streets.

 ‘You seem a bit lost. Looking for someone?’ Sullivan asked. Nate nodded.

‘Yeah, one of the servan- my friend. He ran off and I don’t know where to. I’m worried about him’ Nate told the other man.

 ‘Well, maybe I could help you. I know some people’ Sully suggested. Nate’s eyes widened in surprise.

 ‘Would you really do that for me?’ the older man smiled.

‘Sure, you seem like a good kid, Nathan. Not like those other rich snobs who wouldn’t even look at guys like me’ Sully said.


	7. Five years after Sam's disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on doing just one chapter after this one. I'm working at it and I hope it's done before school starts :D  
> Hope you enjoy this little fic!

 

Nate left his family for good and joined Victor “Sully” Sullivan’s guild of thieves. Surprisingly he was pretty good at the “job”. Thanks to his new friends Nate got to see the world and they travelled far.

From time to time Nate tried to look for Sam again, but most of those searches were fruitless.

But he was happy he found a new family in Sully and his men.

 

‘Avery’s treasure? You sure this is a real thing?’ Nate asked Sully who was bent over to some old map.

For quite some time Sully had left his men in the dark for his next quest for adventure and money.

Sully smiled. ‘I’m sure of it. For the three months that passed already I’ve found more and more proof that this treasure is real. It’s nothing like Atlantis, I promise’

Sometimes Sully stumbled upon secrets when eavesdropping on local inhabitants of various foreign cities. The guild of thieves were besides thieves also treasure hunters and looking to turn myths into truths. It suited Nate just fine. This was a whole different life than the dull life in the Morgan mansion. Not once did he regret leaving that place behind.

 

Nate, Sully and the crew travelled many miles to finally reach Scotland with a small boat.

They had bribed the captain, a man named Adler, and promised him part of the gold once they found the treasure.

For now they laid low in a tavern to discuss their further plans.

Nate took Sully apart one evening to tell him something more personal.

 

‘What’s the problem, kid?’ Sully whispered, knowing that everyone in the tavern could overhear them.

 ‘I think I’m being followed’ Nate stated, eyes quickly looking around the tavern.

‘Hm, wouldn’t surprise me. Folks like us easily make enemies everywhere they go, huh’ Sully mumbled. Nate nodded. ‘Yes, but this time it’s different. Like I’m stalked. Whatever the person wants, he or she isn’t after my money, I guess’

 ‘Paranoia, pretty much? Maybe you shouldn’t stay awake so long. It does things to you, make you see things that aren’t there’ Sully said. Nate sighed. Maybe Sully was right.

The whole journey on the boat kept Nate awake. He wasn’t familiar with being on a ship and he had been sick the whole trip. And now he was starting hallucinating, seeing things in the shadows. Stupid.

He did as Sully suggested and he tried to sleep more often. Sully would take care of the rest.

 

\--

Nate and the crew went into the town to buy some supplies for the next trip. They had to buy in big because the chance of finding decent food was little if they were going into the wild.

During their visit by one of the local butchers, Nate started to feel uneasy. He still felt like he was being watched. The suspicion had sneaked under his skin like an itch that he couldn’t scratch away.

 ‘If you guys don’t mind, I’ll head back to the tavern. Check if everything’s still in place’ Nate stated.

Some of the men questioned Nate’s sudden decision to go alone but Sully let him be. He understood.

 ‘Alright, kid. Don’t get yourself into trouble on your way home’

The walk back was full of turning his head around, looking for someone in the shadows and dark alleys. Nothing.

Nate almost sighed in relief to see the tavern in the distance and he quickly sprinted back.

When he entered he got greeted by the bartender as usually.

The young man got startled when he saw that the door to his and Sully’s room was pick locked. The door stood wide open. Nate quickly looked around but found nobody.

His hand was on his pocket knife when he entered the room step by step.

 ‘Whoever it is, come out!’ he yelled to the empty room. He inspected Sully’s part of the room first. There was nothing unusual to be found. Like someone accidentally left open the door.

But closer inspections concluded that the door had been forcibly opened with something other than a key.

Nate sighed and almost froze when he entered his own part of the room. His bed was messed up. The blankets were on the ground and various lollipops were spread all over the bed. There was no doubt this was the work of…

The door to the room was slammed shut and in a reflex Nate ran to the door.

 ‘Sam!’ the name escaped his mouth before he could think twice. Silence. Defeated he let himself fall down on the floor. He gasped. No way did Sam find him here.

 

By the time Sully and the other members of the crew returned, Nate had steadied himself and cleaned his bed.

Sully looked at the lollipops Nate showed him. ‘So these are the sweets that guy bought for you when you were little?’ Nate nodded.

 ‘Yes. He guessed my favorite flavor first try. He knew I didn’t get any candy from my parents, so he bought some in secret’

 ‘So he’s here. Can’t wait to meet that guy. You sure had some history, from what you’ve told me already’ Sully remarked.

 

The next day Nate awoke from the sound of something hitting his window. The sound was repetitive and annoyed Nate enough to make him leave the comfort of his bed.

‘What in the goddamn’ Nate grunted as he saw a few pebbles on the window frame. He jumped back when a larger and heavier pebble flew out of the dark into the open window.

The stone had a little paper attached to it.

_Keep your eyes open tomorrow night_

 Nate looked back out of the window but there was no trace of the mysterious stranger. But Nate was pretty sure it had to be Sam.


	8. Five years after Sam's disappearance pt. 2 END

The same evening Nate did keep his eyes open for any signs of Sam. Nothing.

The crew had travelled far that day and they finally set up their camp by a river that could provide them with fresh water.

 Nate joined his team by the fire and sat down. He stared absently into the fire.

‘Any news of that Sam yet?’ Sully asked. Nate shook his head. ‘He left me a note, this early morning. Said that I had to keep my eyes open this night, but I’ve seen nothing yet. I wonder why he doesn’t just come to me. Why all the mystery?’ Nate sighed.

 ‘Maybe he distrusts us? Or maybe he is ashamed of something’ Sully guessed. ‘Sorry, kid.’

The fire started to die out and most men had already returned to their tents. Nate not. He was still waiting for any sign of Sam. Maybe if everyone was gone, he would pop out of one of the bushes?

Nate started to lull his head because he was tired, but he was alert when he heard some rustling behind him.

Without hesitation he went to the source of the noise. He blinked his eyes and laughed at himself when he found a lost rabbit in the bushes.

But the flash of green caught his eye. With a small lantern he could distinguish the bright green wrap of a lollipop from the rest of the darkness.

There was a whole trail of candy! Nate quickly glanced back to the camp. No one around. It couldn’t probably hurt to leave for only a moment, right?

 

The trail led Nate to another open space in the forest. There were remains of a small campfire and on a fallen trunk sat a dark and tall figure.

‘Sam?’ Nate’s voice sounded breathy. It must’ve been all the mixed emotions he got. The person stood up and bared his teeth in a friendly grin.

 ‘I’m glad to see you again, Nathan. It has been a while, huh’ it almost hurt to hear Sam’s voice again after those five damned years. Nate stepped closer to the other man and put down the lantern.

They went for a strong embrace and with a muffled voice Nate said: ‘I missed you, Sam! Damn, I missed you!’

 ‘Missed you too’ Sam said in a low voice.

The two men parted and sat down together on the fallen trunk. ‘We have a lot to discuss, don’t we?’ Sam was the first to speak again. Nate nodded.

 ‘Hell we do. First of all, how did you find me?! And why didn’t you approach me like normal people would do?’ Nate said angrily.

 ‘I’m sorry for that. It’s actually pure coincidence, you know? You are looking for Avery’s treasure and so am I’

 ‘Wait, you’re what?’ Nate exclaimed, eyes widened. Sam grinned. ‘Yes. After I left the Morgan mansion, I tried to find some other work in a city far from yours. I also sold some of the family fortune to buy me ticket out of the country. It helped. After that I tried to set my mind on different things than you. That’s why I got into the “treasure hunting business”. I’m surprised you and I didn’t cross paths earlier. But yeah, I caught up on a rumor about a treasure worth the whole damn world!’

Nate couldn’t believe it and he laughed at the absurdity of all. He and Sam had practically done the same thing those five years and they didn’t even crossed paths once until now.

 ‘You should’ve brought me with you’ Nate accused him.

‘You know why I left’ Sam snorted, ‘It’s because I felt like an ol’ perverted man.’ The tension between them grew.

 ‘Did you ever consider my feelings?’ Nate suddenly snapped and he already regretted it.

 ‘Uh, yeah? I knew it would hurt you but I tried to protect you!’ Sam argued.

‘Did you know that I actually shared the same feelings?’ Nate said. That sentence baffled Sam for a moment.

 ‘You- you did?’ Sam finally dared to ask and Nate nodded eagerly.

‘I did. I loved you, Sam. I still do. It’s just, just like you actually said in your letter. It’s a sin, it’s not allowed’ Nate’s anger subdued and sadness and helplessness replaced the feeling. Nate cried and Sam tried to comfort him by awkwardly patting him on the back.

 ‘You still haven’t answered one of my questions’ Nate mumbled when he came back to his senses.

‘When you did find me, were you afraid to approach me?’

Sam scratched his head as he thought about an answer. ‘I- I was ashamed. Embarrassed. Mixed emotions. The moment I found out you joined some gang of thieves I was worried. But then I saw you happy with them and so I was happy too. But also a bit jealous. I didn’t know how to approach you, what to say. I really wanted to talk to you right away, but I was afraid. Maybe you thought of me as some stalker. And yes, I kind of did stalk you and for that I apologize. Really, I do.’

 ‘Were you afraid you would get attacked if you approached me?’ Nate’s head rested against Sam’s shoulder.

 ‘Yes. I didn’t know if those guys were trustworthy, if they would trust me. I was also afraid of rejection. Maybe you didn’t want to see me ever again after that letter’ Sam spoke in a low voice.

 ‘Even though I would like to kick your ass for abandoning me, I still am glad you’re here and that we’re together again’ Nate hummed.

The two men looked each other in the eyes before they kissed for the first time. The kiss was a bit clumsy. Sam’s lips were rough against Nate’s softer ones. Sam’s stubbles scratched against Nate’s smoother skin.

Nate wrapped his arms around Sam’s back and leaned in closer. He concluded that Sam was a great kisser and it left him breathless when they finally parted their lips.

 ‘Whoa’ Nate gasped a little and Sam laughed. ‘That was… amazing. It also felt so natural. Even though I’ve never kissed anyone like that before’ Nate said.

 ‘So, I’m your first?’ Sam grinned. ‘Yes.

 

Nate had decided to take Sam with him. He wouldn’t let that man escape him again.

 ‘You sure it’s okay to just bring me along?’ Sam said when they walked back to the camp, picking up the candy on their way.

‘Yes. Sully is a good man and also an amazing friend. And he knows about you already’ Nate assured him.

 ‘I don’t know if that’s so reassuring’ Sam laughed nervously.

‘It will be alright. Trust me, the crew is pretty open minded when it comes to… relationships and love. We’re thieves, outlaws. We don’t fit into the “system”. Society has spat us out already so an extra sinful thing doesn’t hurt us’ Nate had confidence in his voice again.

 ‘I like your confidence, Nathan.’

 

Just before they reached the camp, Nate stopped. He turned around to face Sam.

 ‘What is it?’ he asked.

‘Now that we’re back together, does that mean you’ll still buy me some sweets from time to time?’ Nate wanted to know with a mischievous grin. Sam laughed out loud.

 ‘Of course, for you I would buy the world!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the endings eems abrupt, but I like to leave it to the imagination. I planned this story to be short anyway :P  
> Hope you enjoyed it all!


End file.
